


fancy bois

by soulas



Series: one sentence stories [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, i really fucking love aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: 1. kitchenIf Steven Lim can appreciate a man in the kitchen, that’s perfectly normal, it’s just a sign of his good taste that he can appreciate the concentration in measuring ingredients, the sleeves rolled up slightly to keep everything clean, the precision of the knife cuts, the power and control when Andrew slowly turns the heavy, ceramic dish over and slides out a perfectly shaped meat pie onto the plate, and dammit just leave him and his perfectly platonic interests alone.





	1. 1-25

**Author's Note:**

> don’t read if the misuse of commas stresses you out

**1\. kitchen**  
If Steven Lim can appreciate a man in the kitchen, that’s perfectly normal, it’s just a sign of his good taste that he can appreciate the concentration in measuring ingredients, the sleeves rolled up slightly to keep everything clean, the precision of the knife cuts, the power and control when Andrew slowly turns the heavy, ceramic dish over and slides out a perfectly shaped meat pie onto the plate, and dammit just leave him and his perfectly platonic interests alone.

 **2\. myth**  
It’s a myth, Andrew says frequently and loudly, a con made up for lovesick men and women who want to find Aphrodite’s fountain and discover true love, it’s a myth he says until the day he stumbles across a cold, clear stream of water with the image of the most delicate and marvelous looking man he’s ever seen trembling on its surface.

 **3\. trouble**  
Andrew Ilnyckyj is trouble, Steven can tell already, even if it’s mostly that fucking insane last name that he’s terrified of, seriously what kind of torture did his professor inflict on him when she asked him to hand back exam papers to the class.

 **4\. sour**  
The words taste sour in his mouth, his heart is beating so fast he can feel his pulse in his throat, and when the door finally slams shut and everything is silent and empty for the first time in six months, it takes every bit of his self control to not go running out the door after Steven and drag him back home.

 **5\. lean**  
Steven isn’t subtle; when he talks, words spill out of him unfiltered and when he loves, his body curls and leans against his fixation like the earth drawn into dizzying orbit around the sun, never able to escape, always tilting around itself as if bashful to look at the sun for too long.

 **6\. deputy**  
Andrew’s definitely not completely enamored with the driver whose smile could power whole cities and who definitely just did an illegal U-turn and who may be flirting a little with him if the slight whine when he says, “Hi, _deputy_ ,” is actually on purpose, and he may or may nor be absolutely smitten and a little bit turned on right now.

 **7\. respectable**  
It’s respectable, that’s what it is, Steven tells himself, it’s the respectable thing to do, the right thing to do, to stay with the man you’ve just drank a pint of blood from until he wakes up, and it has nothing to do with the smile the human gave Steven before he knew he was a vampire’s target, it doesn’t, shut up, Adam.

 **8\. front**  
It’s a good front they put on, smiling too brightly when they film, talking to each other and the camera like nothing’s wrong, like a dumb night of drinking and bad decisions didn’t lead to twisted sheets and pounding headaches and one of them leaving before the other was even awake and both of them regretting everything and at the same time nothing at all.

 **9\. reluctance**  
It’s in the script, to ease the shift from Keith to Andrew and to add a little banter between the two hosts even though they’ve known each other for years now, but Andrew still finds it hard to feign reluctance to go on a food road trip with Steven Lim.

 **10\. father**  
Adam has to roll his eyes a bit when he reads comments on their videos cooing over the idea of Adam being Andrew and Steven’s overgrown, bearded child because he’s not the one sulking for days because of a stupid misunderstanding but guess who’ll clear up the argument and then have to suffer heart eyes for weeks as punishment.

 **11\. eliminate**  
Steven has never been too good at competitions, he’s a lot happier getting to know people than trying to beat them, but holy god he’d give anything to obliterate that pastry chef at table eight with his superior smirk and gorgeous piping and the snide remarks he’s been tossing at Steven for the past week, just wait for the elimination round.

 **12\. bullet**  
“What the fuck do you mean there’s been a shooting, who the fuck would want to shoot up a bakery? Where’s Steven? No, no, no, get the fuck off me man, where the fuck is Steven?”

 **13\. favor**  
Fucking Steven Lim and his fucking terrible ideas and when Andrew grudgingly agreed to help him out with a favor, he did not expect this: volunteering at an elementary school with loud children running around and shooting him with water guns and Steven wearing a white shirt that’s _completely_ soaked through, and goddamn he needs a drink, and no, Adam, silently spraying him with a hose is _not_ helping.

 **14\. wealth**  
There are warm hands firmly on his waist, burning holes into his bare skin, his ankles weakly hooked around Andrew’s back, beard burn scratching its way up his neck and he can’t _breathe_ , between the gold still coating his throat and the pure intoxication he feels right now, it’s indulgence at its height.

 **15\. revolution**  
It’s the best kind of revolution, with laughter in the streets and bright colors streaming from every flagpole, and two men who make their living by eating food on Youtube quietly and contently holding hands and watching the parade pass them by.

 **16\. remind**  
Steven’s phone buzzes and it’s literally just a text reminding him to pick up some bread on the way home from work but dammit he’s so far gone on this man he can’t stop smiling when he reads it.

 **17\. sulphur**  
“Steven, for god’s sake, please, _please_ stop eating dairy.”

 **18\. frog**  
Dammit, this is not how it’s supposed to go, not at all, Steven was supposed to charm a sweet princess and guarantee a future of comfort and leisure, not attract the attention of a salty, scruffy man who’s carrying a bag of turnips and looks way too calm at the sight of a naked man now sitting where a talking frog used to be and goddamn that stupid wizard, Steven is going to have words with Adam after this.

 **19\. mind**  
He feels like he’s suffocating, sweating, hands that won’t still, an inability to make eye contact, shifting back and forth in his seat and if his mind could please concentrate on the food and not the firm press of Steven’s frame pushed up against him, Steven’s fucking arm slung around his shoulder again, fuck, this crush is getting out of hand.

 **20\. huge**  
“Um, no. That’s way too big, Andrew, that’s _huge_. Oh my god, stop,” Steven says, eyeing the fried twinkie on a stick Andrew had just dared him to eat in one bite and it’s a good thing Steven’s mind is as pure as only slightly dirtied snow because even Adam is embarrassed at Andrew’s slackened face when Steven attempts to complete the bet.

 **21\. variation**  
It’s for “variation,” the execs say, and Steven knows Andrew has had a lot of projects on his plate right now and it’s not permanent, it’s only for a month, but he’s gotten so used to the comfortable place he and Andrew had found themselves in after four seasons and it just isn’t the same.

 **22\. posture**  
“Oh my god, we’ve been driving for five fucking minutes and we have six more hours to go, can you please not discuss your sex life in front of me, for fuck’s sake,” Adam interrupts, horrified.

 **23\. empire**  
It’s a known fact that Andrew Ilnyckyj has built a goddamn empire over the sale and trade of alcohol in a time when possession of liquor would result in incarceration, but only a select few know that his greatest weakness isn’t money or his massive supply line right outside the NYPD, it’s a quiet, dark-haired man who smiles too much who holds the keys of control to the top bootlegger in New York City.

 **24\. baby**  
“Steven, what the fuck, why do you have a baby. No, do not look at me like that, we’re not keeping a fucking baby you can barely keep our orchid alive. Adam. _Adam_ , do not encourage him.”

 **25\. race**  
It’s not a game, is a goddamn fight for survival, and Steven knows the Capitol isn’t ready for a same-sex romance on screen, as eager as they were for that Romeo-and-Juliet crap, and so he listens to Adam’s mild advice and doesn’t look at Andrew or talk about him, but when night falls and everyone is too busy out partying and drinking, it’s a race between them and time to have even a couple moments with each other, whispering words they could never say in the day and cupping each other’s tears in their hands like precious stones.


	2. 26-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i want to use andrew's full name part of my soul dies

**26\. elephant**  
The elephant in the room was of course the fact that Steven had been low-key taking Andrew on dates for four whole seasons, and if the idiot can’t see that then goddammit does Steven have to make a goddamn sign like high schoolers for prom because he goddamn will, Andrew Ilnyckyj, just you wait and see.

 **27\. guilt**  
The guilt drips over his shoulders, thick and ropy like tar, and it’s hard to look Steven in the eye (it’s hard to look anyone in the eye, he feels as though the whole world must be condemning him right now, but what did they want him to do?), and they take a break from filming, they have enough content to stop, and honestly who could blame him for choosing his girlfriend of three years over a quick mistake in the middle of Nevada one time, even if it had nothing to do with the alcohol he had blamed it on and even if he still feels his chest tighten every time he thinks of Steven.

 **28\. flower**  
Purple and blue thumbprints blossoming across hipbones, so many pink petal marks up and down Steven’s throat that he has to dig through his drawer to find a scarf in the middle of summer, a love that flowered so slowly and quietly they didn’t even notice until they were overwhelmed with it.

 **29\. equip**  
It was his fault really, Andrew thought grimly, he had started this whole pun war and then had given Steven that book of puns as a joke, he had equipped and created this monster, and although he groaned and pretended to want to die on camera, he couldn’t help grinning every time.

 **30\. opposed**  
Andrew asks him once if he thinks it’s weird, and honestly, Steven’s not opposed to it at all, if Andrew’s got a thing for feeding people (read: Steven) and if he’s really got a thing for feeding him in front of a camera, then at least it’ll make it an interesting next couple of seasons to see how long they can get away with it.

 **31\. wardrobe**  
Steven blamed Andrew and Andrew blamed Steven and you just knew Adam was rolling his eyes in the back seat, but the fact remains that Andrew had absent-mindedly worn one of Steven’s shirt for filming and if the trending hashtags were anything to go by, people were definitely noticing.

 **32\. smell**  
Andrew will admit that the roast duck does smell amazing and yes, maybe it holds special memories for Steven, but that does not excuse the _completely_ inappropriate sounds Steven keeps making when he gets another sniff of the food, they’re going to get demonetized for fuck’s sake.

 **33\. risk**  
It was always a risk that Adam would notice or that someone at work would notice or that the millions of people watching them would notice, but it was a risk they were willing to take, and besides it was fun anyways to try and hide the fact that they were secretly immortal beings who had decided to try out human cuisine.

 **34\. civilian**  
The white trader from across the seas is known around Court as the outsider, the civilian, and it makes everything so much more taboo when rumors start flying around that he’s been getting close and even intimate with the youngest prince.

**35\. put**  
“Just put it in, Steven, just do it, oh my god, why do you have to overthink everything, it’s not going to be that bad, just _do_ _it_ ,” is what Adam overhears in the hotel room next door and immediately pulls a pillow over his head, not knowing that the two have been arguing over what movie to watch for the past half hour.

**36\. seal**  
Andrew is a good witch goddammit, he really is, he was just tired today and forgot to properly seal the spell away so now he has a chatty ghost in his house that won’t go away, and no, he doesn’t have truffle oil in his house, he’s not a goddamn millionaire, Steven. 

**37\. maximum**  
Maximum is always a word that comes to mind when filming an episode, the maximum price they can get for a dish, the maximum their stomachs can fill before they want to lie down and die, the maximum banter they can come up with for ten minutes straight, and now, the maximum amount of restraint to stop sloppily making out in the bathroom of the sandwich shop and get back to Adam who most definitely knows what’s up and is definitely way too nice about it than he should be. 

**38\. facade**  
It’s a good facade he puts up, Steven thinks to himself, before he goes online and sees all the smug comments on their videos about how domestic the Worth It boys are and he wants to curl up in a ball and never show his face on camera again. 

**39\. clock**  
The clock is ruthless, minutes coldly ticking past, and it’s 2 am and then 3 am and Steven is still not home from the party he had barely told Andrew about and Andrew keeps telling himself he has nothing to worry about, but he can’t seem to fall asleep and the vodka on their bedside table is quickly depleting, and he just wishes he could reverse everything and go back to when they were still teasing and laughing and in love. 

**40\. closed**  
Once, they forgot to lock the door and poor Adam walked in on them with nothing but a soft and panicked “Oh my god” to even alert them of his presence, and it’s not like they have to hide anything, but they get a very serious talk from Adam about how closed doors are an important and necessary courtesy to their fellow cast mates. 

**41\. dive**  
He took a dive, okay, and it’s okay that it didn’t work out, it’s okay that he read the signs wrong, it’s okay that he held out hope for so long, it’s okay that Steven moved away so fast when he tried to kiss him, that he smiled sheepishly and said, “Sorry, man, I’m straight,” it’s okay, really. 

**42\. salesperson**  
The first time it happens, it overwhelms him, a swell of new, unpleasant emotions suddenly rising up within him, and Andrew knows the shop assistant was just trying to sell them some nice jackets, but did he really need to gush over Steven like that, and touch him so much, and help him in and out of his clothes for fuck’s sake. 

**43\. dilemma**  
The dilemma is that Steven has never been very good at dealing with sadness, he tends to just ball it up and stuff it down so deep he’ll never think of it again, but this is Andrew, and everyone knows, everyone knew, what kind of relationship they had, how two people who had never openly embraced another person before now did so devotedly with the other, and so now they know (or think they know) how devastated he is with a dead show and even deader cohost, and he can’t just shove the sadness away if people keep dragging it up with condolences and sympathetic smiles. 

**44\. argument**  
It’s a matter of morals, of principles, of their own individual inherent natures, and it makes the argument so much more personal and intense, because damn it, Andrew has a cat and Steven has a dog and if they want to move in together their respective better parts must get along. 

**45\. democratic**  
It’s a democratic society, so Steven claims, but Adam will tell anyone it’s a pretty tyrannical set-up, what with Steven only having to say the slightest things to make Andrew do whatever he goddamn wants, and then the two of them dragging Adam on their impulsive adventures. 

**46\. bomb**  
And there it is, the bombshell that’s been hanging in the air for weeks now, Steven’s unspoken unhappiness, the whispers and changes in their scheduling for filming—that Steven’s decided to take on a new project, that’s he’s chosen to give up on their show, that Andrew now has a choice to find a new cohost or end it altogether, and Andrew knew it was always a fun, dumb thing that randomly took off, but somehow he always thought it was going to last forever. 

**47\. sequence**  
There’s a steadiness, a stability to Andrew’s days, he likes routines and sequences, events falling neatly and calmly into their place, until one day when a tall, silver-haired man crashes into him in the subway station and then promptly runs off without even a brief apology and then shows up at Andrew’s apartment later that night, shaking and covered in blood and looking so lost that Andrew hesitates before calling the police. 

**48\. quotation**  
Interviews are the worst, he never feels prepared enough, he hates having to laugh at the interview’s flimsy attempts to be funny, and everything he says is immediately taken out of context, like that one time he said that Steven was the best thing that ever happened to him (he was talking about the _show_ ) and the internet went absolutely nuts. 

**49\. axis**  
It happens out of the blue, one random, sunny day when filming had been taken outside to catch good lighting, and it so happens that Steven’s sleeves are rolled up and that his jacket is abandoned for the first time in months and it so happens that he trips over one of the many wires strewn on the ground, and it so happens that Andrew is the closest one to him and grabs onto his bare arms to support him, and then, wonders of wonders, a pair of pale blue handprints splash onto Steven’s skin, and a wash of dark green appears on Andrew’s palms, and all at once their axis align and everything falls into place as the word “ _soulmates_ ” finally materializes in their heads. 

**50\. grand**  
It’s been months of flirting and teasing and pent-up tension only to end here: Steven with an arm thrown over his eyes, face flushed, one stocking slipping down his thigh, Andrew placing a palm on Steven’s stomach just above his hipbones and saying “not yet,” in a voice that’s both soft and full of steel while Steven lets out a faint groan, and all the while trying not to think about how anyone with the desire and a couple grand in their pocket could get this tomorrow night, how he’ll probably have to watch it happen too, around the club, because his gang have chosen this godforsaken place to frequent, how this is supposed to be nothing to them and yet how it feels like everything he’s ever wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked one, comment below bc i definitely want to continue at least one of these ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://keyolove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
